Stand Up and Fight
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Team Samurai enters a special battle of the bands contest, when Malcolm joins them. But that's when he sends a mega-virus into Sam's guitar and they win first prize unintentionally. During their trip to Boston, Tanker finds out that Malcolm has been working for Kilokahn all along. Can Malcolm redeem himself by learning the error of his ways & help Team Samurai? Read & Review, plz!


**Stand Up and Fight**

Disclaimer: I don't own Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. Nor any of the characters themselves. Also, the black Mecha monster is a parody of 'Mecha-Godzilla.' Plus, this story takes place 20 years after the final episode. Also, this might contain some OOC. Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

Twenty years has come by since Sam and his colleagues have graduated high school and are now attending at the University of Oregon. The only thing that remained the same is their friendship, along with Sam's relationship with Jennifer and Malcolm's bitter and selfish attitude.

Inside the University of Oregon, they each share a room with one another.

For Sam, the leader of Team Samurai as the lead guitarist and known for being clever and easygoing personality is sleeping with his girlfriend, Jennifer in a double room with bathtub.

Next is Tanker, known for his adept in school sports such as football, the lead drummer of Team Samurai and stereotypical jock shares his triple room with bathtub with Syd and Lucky. Syd is Tanker's girlfriend, known for her intelligence and caring personality acts as the band's keyboard player and singer. Lucky is Team Samurai's new addition by replacing Amp and is now the lead bassist.

And lastly is Malcolm, the dark-haired man dressed in black garb shares a single room with bathtub since he prefers to live by himself without Sam or anyone. No matter how many times Sam tries to strike a friendship with him, he repeatedly turns it down and prefers to be a loner. The only person that he ever turns to other than Sam and Jennifer including everyone is Kilo Kahn.

A military artificial intelligence program unleashing computer viruses to attack major computer systems. To perform that task, Malcolm uses a special program to create mega viruses that are brought to life by Kilo Kahn and are sent into an electronic object.

By tapping inside his laptop computer with his current special program that he still carries after graduating North Valley High and having his door locked, Kilo Kahn appeared on-screen.

"Ah, Malcolm meat-thing, it's been far too long."

Malcolm sighed. "Yes, it has, Kilo Kahn. By about twenty years."

The purple virus monster roared at him. "What? Why haven't you created a mega-virus and let them run amok? I need answers!"

"Okay, first off, this is the twenty-first century. Technology has evolved than the last time we've stirred up trouble and as you can see, me and everybody else are in college," says Malcolm to Kilo Kahn.

"This is rather…amusing. With this much data, I can roam freely around the net and wreak havoc upon the digital world. And then, I shall do the same to the real world. But first, I would require more information."

Malcolm rolled his eyes in disgust. "Even after all this time, you still need that much data? If you meant the computer room, I would need permission from the supervisor and as if that was bad enough…" He shows him a piece of paper that reads 'Battle of the Bands' contest. "Sam gave me this to make my day even worse."

Kilo Kahn reads the information. "An electronic program designed to produce sound waves across the building in-front of a live audience? How delightful."

"It's a music contest, mister high and mighty! They require guitars, microphones, drums and even keyboards by creating a song. After that, the winner receives a trip to Boston in the National Finals. In turn, it's one of the most innovative states of electronics and it has the fastest Internet speed," told Malcolm.

Kilo Kahn became ecstatic. "This is perfect. With that much data, my original strength will be increased like never before. Now about that music contest, you will have to…enter it."

"Are you insane? Why would I even bother?" Malcolm folded his arms and turned away. "I have no intention of hooking up with them in their ridiculous music venue!"

Not willing to accept his wishes, Kilo Kahn makes a disturbing offer. "Well then, Malcolm meat-thing. You have two options: either you accept my proposal by pretending to make amends or I will have to delete your hard drive of everything that you've saved. And believe me; you're in no position to bargain."

His heart began to beat very rapidly and his eyes were widened his shock. By taking several breaths, he replies back to him. "Alright! I'll take the first option! Don't do that again!"

"This is what happens to those that dare defy me. Go about your own way and report back to me after you've fulfilled our task." After that, the screen was turned off and Malcolm made a sigh of relief.

He paces himself in the room back and forth with his arms behind his back. After pacing for a few minutes, he looks back at the computer monitor and glancing back at the music contest, he replies to himself. "Looks like I don't have much of a choice."

By unlocking the door, he heads to Sam's dormitory and knocked on his door a few times.

Before long, Sam is discussing with Jennifer about the times that they've had at North Valley High until he was interrupted by the sound of loud knocks coming from his door. "Who could that be?" As he opens the door, he became awfully surprised to see his archrival, Malcolm standing in front of him. "Malcolm? What are you doing here?"

He explained to him. "About that music contest that you've given to me earlier, I was hoping if there's room for one more." He concludes his sentence with a faint smile.

Sam folds his arms and replies back to him. "You've always turned down my offer. Why should I trust this change of heart? I can never trust someone as despicable as you."

Upon reading his body language, Jennifer defends Malcolm. "Sam, don't be so harsh. Maybe, Malcolm is willing to give it a try and perhaps be friends with us."

"Whose side are you on? He'll probably revert back to his old ways and remain lonely. I'm sorry, Malcolm, but the answer is no." Sam slams the door right in front of Malcolm's face.

Jennifer becomes angry with Sam and taps him on his shoulder after he turned down Malcolm's role to be in the music contest. "Yes?"

She slaps him right across the face so hard that it nearly made him fall until he regained his balance. It left a semi-red mark on his cheek. "Ow! What was that for, Jenn?"

"You either change your mind or else!" yelled Jennifer to Sam.

"Or else what? You'll break up with me?"

Jennifer answered. "Worse. I'll take Malcolm out on a date."

Sam's mouth had dropped like a stack of bricks. He couldn't believe that his long-time girlfriend would come up with an idea as silly as this. So, by taking a deep breath, he re-opens his door to see Malcolm still standing in front. "Malcolm, about what I said…" He turns to Jennifer for a slight second as she nods her head at him, before turning back to Malcolm with a clear answer. "I'll accept your request."

"That's good. So, which instrument do I get to play with?" he says.

"Let me see. I'm the lead guitarist, Tanker's the drummer, Syd's the vocalist and Lucky is the bassist. Then, that leaves you as the keyboard player" informed Sam to Malcolm.

"I'm fine with that. If you'll excuse me, I'll do my practice." With that in mind, Malcolm leaves Sam and Jennifer's dorm by closing the door behind him with a small grin on his face.

Sam suspects that Malcolm is up to his old tricks once again. He turns to Jennifer about her idea of having Malcolm joining up with him and his friends in the band contest. "Why would you do this, Jenn? He'll ruin our chances of winning this contest. I can't trust him."

"Sam, he's been alone all of his life. Perhaps, he's decided to turn a new leaf. It wouldn't hurt for him to try," says Jennifer.

While Sam is steaming mad about Malcolm getting involved in the music contest, back on over to Malcolm, he returns to room and reports back to Kilo Kahn about the ongoing process by turning his laptop back on.

"Kilo Kahn, I've signed up with them. Now, are you satisfied?"

"Indeed, Malcolm, meat-thing. Onwards to the next step: create a mega-virus and send it into the most unlikely place that would allow them to…win."

"Say, what? Have you lost your circuitry or something? And furthermore, where would the virus be sent off to? Sam's guitar?" cried Malcolm.

Kilo Kahn laughed. "Precisely. However, instead of destroying it, it will defrag his electronic equipment and amplify it tenfold. That way, you and your meat-things will take your next flight into my next step of victory. Which reminds me, do you have a mega-virus in mind?"

He checks into his flash-drive and the monitor is halved; Kilo Kahn is on the left and the virus display is on the right. It was a newly drawn monster that Malcolm has made.

It bared a slight resemblance to Mecha-Godzilla but it was all black and it had red eyes. Plus, it holds two machine guns on its shoulders.

When Kilo Kahn looks over at the design Malcolm has made, he was genuinely thrilled of his latest concept. "Impressive. With that amount of power, it could wipe out nearly everything. But now that you've mentioned about a certain music event going on, it shall re-integrate that certain instrument."

Malcolm wasn't feeling comfortable with his insanely idea. "After all the trouble we've caused in the past, why this?"

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that, the laptop monitor went blank and Malcolm was left questioning himself about placing his newly developed mega-virus into Sam's guitar.

With a deep sigh, he goes over to the instrument that was given to him by Jennifer after interrogating with Sam earlier: a keyboard. He does some practice runs on the keys and performs some interesting tunes while maintaining his focus.

As Malcolm is prepping his keyboard skills, back on over at the other dorm where Syd, Tanker and Lucky are staying at, Syd informs the guys after being told from Jennifer that Malcolm is willing to join them in the music contest.

Lucky felt confident of having Malcolm being part of the musical band.

But as for Tanker, he disagrees. "Syd, are you crazy? Why should we put him with us? I don't trust that jerk!"

Syd piqued up. "Cool your jets, Tanker. Maybe this is his chance to redeem himself and start something fresh. After all, we don't stay the same person forever."

"You're right about that. That reminds me, when it will start?" asked Lucky to her.

She grabs the advertisement paper from her desk and reads the details. Much to her surprise and the rest, it starts tomorrow in the afternoon and they realize that time is above the essence. "Uh-oh. We'd better start practicing before they go on without us."

And so, they right away begin practicing their instruments. Before they start, Sam joined with his guitar and they began playing.

Syd is the lead vocalist since Malcolm took the role of the keyboarder. Tanker is the lead drummer and Lucky is the lead bassist. Jennifer was also invited as she was watches Sam and his friends perform their musical skills for the upcoming music contest. Technically, Malcolm wanted to join in but prefers to practice by himself since he's still not opened to Sam's friendship.

Morning came and Sam and his teammates are now up and ready for their special day. Sam and Jennifer are both smiles, since they remained together as a couple despite the problems that they've had in the past.

In the other dorm, Syd and Tanker were also smiling as they too share a loving bond between one another; along with Lucky getting prepared as well.

As for Malcolm, he was just about to pack up his keyboard until he turns on his laptop and confront Kilo Kahn appearing at the left side of the screen while his new virus was shown on the right. "Kilo Kahn, master of the digital world, today is the opening act for the music contest." By looking at the mega-virus that he recently made last night, he obliges to him. "I still don't think it's such a good idea."

"It will. Once I get my hands on that amount of data, I shall rule the digital world and then, the real world. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I have! Just do it, already!" yelled Malcolm.

Kilo Kahn laughed. "You've made the right choice." He zaps Malcolm's recently drawn virus monster and sends it into Sam's guitar.

From there, the loud metal monster roared with vigor and starts zapping everything within Sam's instrument with its bloody red eyes. He continues to ravage the electronic compartments by re-configuring it.

Although Malcolm made a tough decision to accept his offer, he wasn't feeling in the best mood. "This is as worse than setting off some nuclear warheads!"

"Not even close. Now, get going or I will…"

Malcolm interrupts him. "Yes, yes! I'm going!" He immediately shuts off his laptop, takes his keyboard instrument and join up with Sam and his colleagues.

Several minutes later, the announcer praises the previous competitors with their talent and announces the next participant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for our next musical combatants; they are Sam Collins, Tanker, Syd Forrester, Lucky London and Malcolm Frink…Team Samurai!"

They receive a standing ovation from the crowd by entering the podium with their instruments. Although they all felt confident, both Sam and Tanker looked at each other with discern on their faces regarding Malcolm's role in the music contest.

"I don't know about you, Sam but I still don't like him. It's not right."

"I agree. But Jennifer talked me out of it. We'll just have to stick with it or she'll be dating Malcolm. It would've been worse, if Syd was dating another guy behind your back."

Tanker stares back at Sam with his eyes wide open.

Syd informs the duo. "C'mon, you guys. Let's get started."

As they prepare their musical numbers, Sam waves to Jennifer in the audience for good luck.

Tanker starts off with his drums skills, followed by Lucky's bass player, Sam's guitar, Malcolm's keyboard and lastly Syd's singing voice. Everything was going swell and the crowd are applauding their efforts until Sam felt his hands tingle and starts to play his guitar uncontrollably.

He kept rocking his guitar so much that it not only surprised his friends, but also the whole capacity crowd. Everyone that is, except for Malcolm as he raises his eyebrows.

Syd pleads Sam to stop playing. "Sam, what are you doing? This isn't how we rehearsed it!"

"It's not me! My guitar has a mind of its own!" As he tries to get his hands removed from his fabled guitar, they were unwillingly freed after tearing up his instrument for a few minutes.

At first, the whole audience stood in silence after Sam had let loose with his unusual guitar skills. But it was broken, when they've made an outstanding applause to Team Samurai.

Tanker's mouth had dropped and so did his drumsticks. "What just happened?"

"You got me. Sam just killed it!" told Lucky with a smile.

Both Syd and Tanker stared at Lucky with discern on their faces. They now turn their attention to Malcolm about Sam stealing the spotlight as he whistles to himself.

Despite the shock on his face, the announcer has made a decision. "What a spectacular ending! We have ourselves a winner! Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this music contest goes to Team Samurai! And in addition to that, they're heading for the National Finals in Boston!"

As the crowd stands up in anticipation minus Jennifer with her look of bewilderment, Sam and his friends prudently bowed their heads to the audience and were given a trophy for their efforts and exclusive plane tickets to Boston.

Regardless of their victory, they all felt uneasy of accomplishing it due to Sam hogging the show and Sam was none too thrilled about it.

Back inside their dormitory together in one room, Sam and his friends are discussing about the competition event that they've won in a very strange way.

"Guys, I'm sorry. What I did back there, it wasn't me."

"How can you be so sure?" thought Jennifer with her arms folded. "You've embarrassed us!"

Sam declined her answer. "I did not! That wasn't the way I practiced from yesterday! Maybe I got the strings messed up."

"With that kind of jive, it will make Jimi Hendrix see his own Purple Haze" says Lucky with a silly joke.

They all glared at Lucky with disgust on their faces and made Lucky swallow his own words.

Tanker tries to comfort Sam. "Hey, it's not your fault. It must've been a faulty wire in your guitar."

"I guess you're right." Sam looks at the plane ticket that he and his band mates have won earlier today. "I mean, in-spite of that, we've got tickets for Boston."

"At least, we won't end up in a Boston Tea Party" says Tanker in a cheerful way.

Syd, on the other hand, wasn't feeling certain about accepting the prize. "Then, why do I get the funny feeling that something weird is going on around here?"

"Weird or not, let's head to Boston!" said Lucky as he begins packing up his stuff in his luggage.

Jennifer asks Sam about his strange performance at the auditorium. "Sam, are you sure that it wasn't really you back there?"

He shook his head. "No, I never did something like that before. Anyways, how about we pack our stuff for Boston? Who knows? Perhaps, we could spend more time together."

She returns him with her trademark smile.

While they pack their belongings to their destination, over at Malcolm's dorm, he makes a quick chat with Kilo Kahn.

"Kilo Kahn, supreme ruler of the digital world and all that jazz, I call upon thee!"

"You asked and I delivered. And speaking of deliverances, how did it turn out?"

Malcolm explained. "It turned out well as you instructed. The moment Sam played his guitar; he kept on running until his fingers were fried."

The purple virus monster commended his efforts. "Excellent work, Malcolm, meat-thing. This is better than I anticipated. The moment that I tap into the latest computer hardware, I shall become the ruler of both the digital and real world at once!"

"As much as I want to enjoy your little speech, I'm heading out with Sam and his do-gooders on a plane. And furthermore, I would only use this when the seatbelt logo is offline. Therefore, we'll discuss this later." Malcolm shuts off his laptop, places it in the briefcase, packs up his things and joins up with Sam on route to Boston.

When they've arrived at the airport, they've presented their exclusive plane tickets to a private jet and went inside towards their latest destination.

During their flight, Sam and Jennifer are enjoying themselves with their luxurious food and drinks; along with Syd, Tanker and Lucky enjoying the festivities by looking out the windows at the clear blue sky and white clouds.

As for Malcolm, he sat far away from them in order to continue his conversation with Kilo Kahn. He talks quietly to his computer friend. "Kilo Kahn, get your computer backside in here!"

It didn't take long for him to show up on his laptop monitor. "Why are you whispering? Explain yourself, Malcolm, meat-thing!"

"Don't get your external hard-drives in a bind. As you plainly see, I and the rest of those bumbling saps are on our way to Boston. Like I've said from before, it happens to be one of the most influential Internet networks across the globe. Are you still feeling comfortable with it?" replied Malcolm.

"Yes, it does. Our plan is coming along splendidly."

Elsewhere, Tanker is about to use the restroom until he overhears Malcolm talking to his computer. "Huh? Why is Frink talking to his computer?" He heads inside the toiletry by hiding himself and poked his head out halfway while he listens to Malcolm's strange conversation.

"Listen, placing that mega-virus into Sam's guitar may have been smart but it's also an embarrassment to me. It amazes me that I'm stuck with those morons in Boston for one week."

"At ease, Malcolm, meat-thing. It won't be long until I've gained access to the highly advanced network and take over both the digital and real world, thanks to your brilliance."

Malcolm smiled back. "Well, what can I say? I design the mega-viruses and you bring them to life, Kilo Kahn. This plan wasn't such a bad idea after all. It's even more fun than ruining Sam's life."

Tanker quickly closes the door and locked it, while he was inside the washroom. He couldn't believe from what he has heard: Malcolm was not only the perpetrator behind the mega-viruses, but he's also a servant to Kilo Kahn. Some sweat began to form on Tanker's forehead after finding out the truth about Malcolm. "Oh, crap! Malcolm has been a friend with Kilo Kahn this entire time? And he's also sending out mega-viruses including Sam's guitar? Aw, man. Some field trip this is turning out to be."

He flushes the toilet, washes his hands and closes the door behind him.

Syd notices his body language and realizes that something is indeed wrong. "Tanker, is everything okay? I thought that you liked going on this trip."

"I did. It's just that…" he stopped himself at mid-sentence.

This had triggered Sam's curiosity. "What's the matter, Tanker? You don't seem to be yourself. Did something happen?"

Tanker answered. "Yes, it did. I was listening in on Frink talking to his laptop."

They all look suddenly confused of what Tanker had just seen.

"Have you been eating from the dumpster or something?" wondered Lucky.

"No, I haven't. Frink was talking to…someone else."

As Sam and Syd looked at each other for a mere second, Sam asked Tanker as to whom Malcolm was talking to.

"Who might that be, Tanker?"

By taking a deep breath, Tanker unveiled his answer to them. "He was talking to…Kilo Kahn."

"What?!" gasped Syd.

"Dude, no way!" says Lucky.

Sam rolled his eyes in utter disappointment. "I knew this was too good to be true."

Jennifer tapped Sam's shoulder and demanded an explanation. "Sam, what's going on around here and who is this Kilo Kahn guy?"

Just as Sam was about to respond back to her, the Servo program on his wrist lets out a warning signal. "A mega-virus? Here? But, where is it coming from?"

"Oh, I know where it is. It's inside your guitar and Frink is the one that sent a mega-virus into it. So, we would win that music event and go to Boston. That way, Kilo Kahn would get inside the world network and take control of it."

Syd's mouth dropped upon hearing that statement from him. "Are you serious? Malcolm is the one behind this?"

"There's more to it than that. I've found out that he's the one who messed up Sam's life by creating mega-viruses to do the dirty work for Kilo Kahn" replied Tanker.

Sam smacked himself on the forehead. Jennifer sat herself down on the seat in shame.

As for Syd, she was left baffled by Tanker revealing the connection between Malcolm and Kilo Kahn. "I can't believe from what I'm hearing. All this time, Kilo Kahn is Malcolm's friend?"

By seeing his friend's reactions of understanding Malcolm's true motives, he turns to Jennifer with a look of concern on her cute face. "Jenn, there's something that I need to tell you."

"I'm listening."

Sam reveals the truth to her about Malcolm. "You see, the reality is Malcolm has been creating mega-viruses since day one and has been working with Kilo Kahn. In other words, he's nothing but a computer program."

"What?!" cried Jennifer.

He continued. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." He shows her the Servo program attached to his wrist. "You see this? This helps me to become Servo and put an end to the viruses that Kilo Kahn brings to life by sending it into any electronic device."

As Jennifer wipes a single tear from her eye, she replies. "Sam, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Besides, the minute that we get off the plane, we'll take care of this virus and talk to Malcolm about everything."

Minutes later, they hear a voice coming from the speakers above them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your co-pilot, speaking. We will be arriving at our destination to Boston in a few minutes. So, fasten your seatbelts."

As they head back to their seats and buckle up their safety belts, they have mixed feelings about their trip and the revelation of Malcolm's connection with Kilo Kahn.

"I don't know about you but, I'm still feeling shaken up about what you saw back there" says Syd to Tanker.

"It's alright, Syd. Once we get off the plane, that mega-virus will be singing a different tune."

After the plane had landed at the airport, Sam and his friends including Malcolm obtained their luggage and belongings as a local chauffeur is escorting them to a five-star hotel known as the Four Seasons Hotel Boston. They lock the door behind them by coming together in one room and obtaining a Wi-Fi connection to locate the mega-virus inside Sam's guitar.

As soon as Syd watches the mega-virus in battle on the computer monitor and the results of Sam's guitar being tampered, she theorized the situation. "Now I know why we came to Boston. The mega-virus had defragmented Sam's guitar and it has caused a serious circuit overload. We need to get rid of it, otherwise it will the matter even worse."

Before things could get underway-regarding Malcolm's actions and extinguishing the mega-virus, Tanker grabs Malcolm by his collar and punches him straight in the face.

"What was that for, you meddling moron?" yelled Malcolm to Tanker.

"That's what you get for messing up Sam's life, Frink! Is it true that you're working for Kilo Kahn?"

With everyone staring at him with anger on their faces, he reveals the truth. "Fine, you've got me. I have indeed worked for Kilo Kahn by creating mega-viruses and he brings them to life." He later recalls some of the events that he had caused trouble during his time at North Valley High. "I send them to mess up electronic devices and others such as straining Sam's relationship with Jennifer, hack into bank accounts across the globe, re-arrange each student's school schedules, having Jennifer to like me by hacking into her pager and a power outage throughout the world."

Sam was about to throw a fist at Malcolm until Jennifer steps in and kicks him right in the crotch.

Malcolm writhed in pain. "Ouch!"

"I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place!" yelled Jennifer to Malcolm.

"Look who's talking."

"Listen, you guys. As much as we want to punish Malcolm for his mischievous deeds, there are bigger issues to deal with" Sam suggested.

"You're right, Sam." Syd opens up her own laptop computer and punches in the Servo program that she had saved after graduating from North Valley High. "Okay, the Servo program is ready whenever you are, Sam."

Sam smiles at Syd and as he about to depart, he informs Jennifer while putting on his signature guitar. "Watch this, Jenn. Let's samurize guys!" Despite his guitar being hacked into by the mega-virus, he rocked out his signature guitar, transforms into Servo by going into Syd's computer and streamline to his guitar by defeating Malcolm's new mega-virus. During his travel, he said to himself. "Just like old times."

He enters the cyber-world deep inside the guitar that was infected in the music event and locates the mega-virus. "Whoa! I've never seen anything like this before. I'd better do it fast." He activates his chest by enlarging his size and the two combatants lock horns.

The black metal monster fires his cannons from its shoulders and Servo was able to avoid its firepower. It later tries firing his laser beams from his eyes, but Servo got out of dodge and starts throwing punches and kicks.

Servo than tries to throw him over his shoulder, but it was too heavy for him and so the black metal creature pounces Servo with its claws followed up by its tail.

As Servo tries to rise up, the black metallic monster sinks its fangs onto Servo's right shoulder and refusing to let go. This resulted of the blue light coming from Servo's forehead to blink repeatedly.

"Sam needs our help. Let's activate the Zenon vehicles" says Syd.

Meanwhile, Malcolm slowly gets up after receiving a harsh kick from Jennifer and retrieves his own laptop. "Wait, let me…redeem myself."

"You expect us to be assisted from a bully like yourself? Get bent!" told Tanker to Malcolm.

"No! You get bent! I want to repay my debt by helping Sam and be his true friend!"

That's when things take a very bizarre turn as a small spark appeared from out of Syd's computer and it landed on Malcolm's wrist. Then, it transforms into another Servo program. It resembled the same designs like Sam's, but it was colored blue. Malcolm becomes very overwhelmed to see that he has a copied version of Servo! Except that like the item on his wrist, his Servo program was also blue, it has small wings on its ears, its armor had more silver and its wrist and leg guards were all red. "Y-You can't be serious! I…I have my own Servo program!"

"What?!" says Tanker, Syd, Lucky and Jennifer altogether.

"Let me see." Syd takes a close look at Malcolm's wrist. When she does, she too was perplexed that he also has a Servo program. "How weird and yet, interesting. Somehow, it's a lot like Sam's but different." She goes back to her laptop and witnessed her Servo program downloading its newest acquisition while reading its details. "This is amazing. It says here that it's labeled 'Servo Sigma' and it can function with the Zenon vehicles."

"But how did Frink ended up with a Servo copycat?" asked Tanker.

She explains her theory. "It's because he wants to make up for what's happened over the course of his life after serving Kilo Kahn, since our days at North Valley High. It's even more surprising than Miss Starkey's passing."

In the meantime, Lucky informs the group about Servo being decimated by the mega-virus. "Hey, guys. I don't want to burst your bubble but, Sam is a sitting duck over here!"

They all watch to see Servo getting manhandled by the black creature firing its twin cannons from its shoulders and later zapping him with its laser eyes.

"That walking pile of scrap metal is toast! Syd, do something!" says Tanker to Syd.

"I'm already on it!" she begins executing the Zenon vehicles and just as she was about to conclude her typing, she feels Malcolm's hand on her shoulder. "Malcolm?"

"Let me go first. I want to repay the damage that I've done to both Sam and yourselves." He picks up Sam's guitar, puts it over his head and shoulders and orchestrates the same catchphrase from Sam. Let's samurize guys!" Much like Sam, he also rocked the guitar and was sent into his new Servo program called 'Servo Sigma' as he travels inside the instrument and assist Servo.

The portal was opened and out he came. By pressing the centerpiece on his armor plate, he also increased his size and confronts his own creation.

Servo was in deep astonishment to see another version of him, except that its features have different colors. "That's…That's me! But, who are you?"

"I am Servo Sigma and I'm here to help." He offers his hand of assistance to him.

Upon reading the user's voice, he realizes of who the pilot is. "Malcolm? How did this happen?"

They were interrupted by the mega-virus's next attack until they both got out of dodge.

Servo Sigma quickly notifies his counterpart. "Now's not the time to talk! Let's get rid of that mega-virus!"

Although he's uncertain of how Malcolm is piloting his own Servo program and change of heart, he gladly accepted it. "You got it!"

With that, they right away put their differences aside and work together to put away the mega-virus that had infected Sam's guitar.

Although the black metal monster is putting up a decent fight with its sheer machinery power, Servo and Servo Sigma were able to avoid its destructive capabilities and fight back by throwing punches and kicks. Finally, with the mega-virus weakened, Servo waves his left arm while Servo Sigma waves his right arm; they both fire their Servo Beams and vanquish the mega-virus as it becomes destroyed.

Right after that, Servo and Servo Sigma fire their fixer beams from their chests and repair the damage within Sam's guitar.

All of Sam's friends became thrilled that both Sam and Malcolm worked together in their Servo programs.

"That was totally wicked!" cheered Lucky.

"Way to go, you guys!" says Syd, cheerfully.

"You can say that again. Now, let's head back" told Sam to Malcolm.

Suddenly, an unexpected attack blasts from behind Servo.

"Sam!" cried Malcolm as he rushes to Sam's aide. "Who did this?"

A new voice had interjected. "I did, Malcolm, meat-thing."

The intruder that assaulted Sam revealed itself to be Kilo Kahn. However, he has re-appeared in a different color. He is no longer colored dark purple; instead, he is now colored red and speaking in a darker tone. "Well, well. My day just got even better than I had expected."

"Kilo Kahn, you've changed! But, how?" asked Servo Sigma.

The evil virus answered. "First off, you will address me as Neo-Kilo Kahn. And, the reason behind my latest upgrade is when I was able to drain the information from the airport after you've landed. It has enabled me to become twice as powerful as never before. With this amount of data, I will conquer the digital world and then, I will enslave the human world!"

"So, that mega-virus I had created was just a diversion and it allowed you to become what you are now" Servo Sigma said to him.

"Precisely and now, I shall destroy you both!" Neo-Kilo Kahn ends his sentence by firing his dark blue beams from his eyes at Servo Sigma.

Luckily for him, he was able to avoid it and grabs Servo out of harm's way. He does his best to revive him after getting hit from behind. "Sam! Get up, Sam!"

It didn't take long for him to recuperate and realize the situation that is happening right now. "What hit me?" He looks up to see a very different Kilo Kahn. "Why does Kilo Kahn look all red?"

Servo Sigma elucidates him. "That mega-virus I designed and us getting rid of it was all part of his plan to hack into the airport network and upgrade into the virus that he is."

"You mean…"

The blue Servo nodded his head. "That's right. He's much stronger than the last time you've fought with him and now, the time has come for us to put him away for good."

"You're sure about this, Malcolm? Even after everything that you've done?" asked Servo.

"Of course, I do! This is not only my opportunity, but also yours to defeat him once and for all!"

Neo-Kilo Kahn interrupts their conversation. "If you're done talking, I'd like nothing more than to defragment you both!" He later teleported out of thin air and that leaves both Servo and Servo Sigma utterly confused.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't have a clue!"

He re-appeared behind them and Tanker quickly notifies them.

"Guys, look out!"

Unfortunately, his timing was way off and Neo-Kilo Kahn blasts both Servo and Servo Sigma with its blue beams from its eyes where it sent them sprawling.

As they both got up, Neo-Kilo Kahn pitched in and start decimating them one beating at a time. Though they try valiantly to get the upper hand, Neo-Kilo Kahn is too strong and too fast for them to keep up.

"This is not good. Even with Malcolm's help, they're getting clobbered by Neo-Kilo Kahn" informed Syd as she types in the Drago program in order to assist them. "There. Tanker, I've activated the Drago program."

Just as Tanker was about to head into Syberspace, Jennifer piqued up.

"Wait! I hate to say this but, please let me help Sam."

Tanker's eyes were widened in shock. "Jennifer, are you nuts? You don't know how to pilot Drago."

She shook her head. "Never mind that; Sam needs me and I need him. Please, for my sake."

As Tanker stares at Lucky for a brief second, he shrugged his shoulders. He later turns to Syd for an approval about Jennifer's unusual request to assist Sam in Syberspace. "Syd, do you think that she can handle Drago?"

"If she's having trouble, Servo will guide her." She re-types the Drago program and it's now in Jennifer's hands to utilize her own transformation call.

However, Jennifer was still puzzled. "What am I supposed to do next?"

Tanker rolled his eyes in frustration. "Just say something in theory like 'two for a dollar' or 'with a cherry on a top'. That's what Amp used to say. Go ahead and try."

By understanding of what Tanker meant, she took his word and stood away from the computer while she uses her transformation call and pilot Drago. But not before she took a deep breath and shouted out these words: "Come get some!" After that, she was transported into Drago and is now wearing a pink helmet with white wings drawn on it and a black jacket. Although she's managed to get into Syberspace, she still feels very uneasy of how to control the Drago program. "Oh, my god! What now?" She starts to panic and as a result, she is losing control by getting bumped around.

Knowing that Jennifer is in danger, along with Sam and Malcolm, Syd immediately activates the Zenon vehicles. "This doesn't look good. Not only does Servo and Servo Sigma need help, but so does Jennifer."

"I knew I shouldn't have let her to pilot Drago" thought Tanker.

"We can't complain now. They need backup and fast!" Lucky suggested.

The instant they moved a few feet away from their computer, they orchestrate their transformation calls:

Syd: "Pump up the power!"

Tanker: "Let's kick some giga-butt!"

Lucky: "Surfs-up!"

Much like the others, they too went into Syberspace and boarded their Samurai attack vehicles.

Tanker was ecstatic of having to join up with not only Sam, but also Malcolm. "Oh, man. It feels so good to drive this baby again."

"Tell me about it. I feel like that we're in a time warp, but only better" says Lucky.

Syd informs the duo about Jennifer's inexperience and stopping Neo-Kilo Kahn, while coming to Sam and Malcolm's aide. "This is no time for a history lesson! We've got a job to do! But first off, we need to inform Sam about Jennifer being inside Drago. It's more surprising than Miss Starkey getting into Syberspace by accident. Now, let's do this."

They've hurried off to the digital world and in the nick of time by firing their arsenal weapons at Neo-Kilo Kahn before the red villain was going to finish the Servo programs for good.

"I will degauss all of you!" yelled Neo-Kilo Kahn at the trio for their interference.

"Think again! Sam, I know this will sound crazy but Jennifer is piloting the Drago program" stated Syd to Sam.

"What? Since when did she get involved?"

"It's a long story. Remember the time when you helped Miss Starkey control Drago? Now you'll have to help Jennifer by performing the same routine. She's starting to have a meltdown" said Syd.

"Jennifer? In Syberspace?" cried Servo Sigma.

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself." Servo re-appears on the main control panel in the Drago program, where Jennifer is piloting. "Jenn, please listen to me. I understand that this is your first time being digitized in the digital world, but you must remain calm."

She took a few deep breaths and responded. "Okay, Sam. What's next?"

"Grab hold of the joystick before you."

Jennifer had no trouble taking control of it. "And then, what? I push it like this?" She pushes the joystick at halfway and she was zooming across Syberspace while she kept her calmness and later re-appeared with the others. She later has a small smile on her face. "Whoa! I don't know about you but, this is so cool!"

Sam warns her about using the Drago program as a toy, instead of an emergency. "Don't get carried away. This can only be used for dealing with mega-viruses, not for amusement."

"Sorry, I had no idea. And these buttons here, what are they for?" she asked.

Before long, Neo-Kilo Kahn fires his lasers straight at Jennifer until she moved away from his impending attack. She asked Sam once more. "What do I do now, Sam? Link up?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Jenn, activate the Samurai Phormo battle-suit on your right, now!" informed Sam.

"You mean like fight together? You bet!" replied Jennifer as she initiates the Phormo outfit with Servo and become Phormo Servo.

As for Servo Sigma, he is left with combining the remaining members of Team Samurai. "If you're with Sam, then that means I'm with them?"

Syd reminds Malcolm. "That's exactly it! Like Sam's, you can also join up with the Samurai vehicles. It says so in your Servo Sigma program. You want to make amends with us, right? Well, now's your chance to Synchro Samurize. Ready?"

Originally, he didn't feel like it. But once he realizes the error of his dark ways, he decides to make things right. "Let's do it!" He jumps in and links up with the Samurai vehicles and become Synchro Servo Sigma.

Apart of the two Servos united with their arsenal, Neo-Kilo Kahn was hardly impressed. "You will never erase me! The digital world is mine!"

"Not if we can stop you first! Right, Malcolm?" stated Phormo Servo to Synchro Servo Sigma.

"Right! Your time is over, Neo-Kilo Kahn!"

And so, the fierce battle between the three warriors has begun. Punches and kicks were thrown and neither of them was letting themselves up. In spite of Kilo Kahn acquiring an upgrade by hacking into the Boston Airport Network and turning Neo-Kilo Kahn, his speed and sheer brilliance was more than he could handle.

Try as much as he might, Neo-Kilo Kahn was clearly unmatched by the combined might of Servo and Servo Sigma and their Samurai vehicles.

As Drago waves it hand, along with Synchro, they simultaneously fire their Synchro and Drago Beams right onto Neo-Kilo Kahn and the red virus was completely annihilated.

"We did it!" says Phormo Servo.

"Alright!" cheered Tanker.

"Unbelievable! We've defeated Neo-Kilo Kahn!" says Syd in delight.

"And we couldn't have done it without Sam and Malcolm" said Lucky.

"Hey! Don't forget me! I also helped, right?" cried Jennifer.

"That's right, Jenn. You were also a big help. Now, let's head home" replied Drago Servo as he and the rest of Team Samurai zip back from Syberspace and into the real world by re-appearing in their hotel room.

Although they've managed to vanquish Neo-Kilo Kahn, Malcolm was still feeling uneasy of whether they would accept his apology after he was revealed as a servant to Kilo Kahn and hijacked the music contest.

Tanker was going to throw a fist at him until Sam halted him.

"No, Tanker. Let me handle this."

Sam approaches to Malcolm and speaks out to him. "Listen, Malcolm. I understand that you'd preferred to live by yourself and have no friends. All because you wanted to catch Jennifer's attention to you and instead, you ended up working for Kilo Kahn. You may have been a bad person on the outside, but deep down inside, there's still good in you and you've proven that by having your own Servo program and teaming up with us to get rid of Neo-Kilo Kahn. Therefore, I forgive you."

Malcolm was left speechless. "Sam…I…I don't know what to say."

He continued. "Even though Neo-Kilo Kahn is no more, there's a big possibility that there are more viruses out there that are worse than him. Join with us and we can make the digital world a safer environment. That way, you won't feel alone anymore. Will you accept my friendship?" Sam concludes his sentence by extending out his hand to Malcolm.

As Malcolm glances at Jennifer, she smiles at him and by staring Syd, Tanker and Lucky, they all nod their heads. By taking a deep breath, he answers. "Sam Collins…I accept." With that, he shakes his hand and accepted his friendship.

Team Samurai and Jennifer became thrilled that Malcolm is finally friends with Sam after being alone all his life.

Several days later, they were able to head to the National Finals in the heart of Boston and with their combined efforts by using the song they've made back at their dormitory before Sam's guitar was hacked with a mega-virus; they've won the top prize.

Subsequently, they head back to the University of Oregon after staying in Boston for one week and are now living together in a six-person dormitory.

Syd presents a toast with a glass of Coca-Cola with everyone. "Here's to our victory over Neo-Kilo Kahn and welcoming Malcolm to Team Samurai." She tips her glass with Sam and everybody as they drank their glass of Coca-Cola.

"Wow. Who would've ever thought of having Malcolm coming to our side?" wondered Lucky.

"I know. What's really surprising is Jennifer piloting Drago and combining with Sam. After all, they're meant for each other" says Tanker.

Sam made a small laugh. "Thanks, Tanker." He turns to Jennifer after she was brave enough to not only pilot Drago, but also save both Sam and the digital world. "You were awesome back there, Jenn. I never would've imagined you going into Syberspace and saving our backsides."

A hint of redness was filled on her cheeks. "Thank you, Sam. I mean, to take control of that machine was so cool. But it's just like you said, it's only usable for getting rid of mega-viruses. In which, I'd be more than happy to be with not only you, but also with…Team Samurai. And Sam, I love you."

Sam smiles back at her. "I love you too, Jenn and to have you with Team Samurai is great. Let's form our hands together."

Sam's hand came first, then Syd, Tanker, Lucky, Jennifer and finally Malcolm by glancing at Sam with a smile on his face at him and everybody as they all bend down and raise their hands in the air with the famous catchphrase:

"Let's Samurize!"

From that point on, Team Samurai became a force to be reckoned with and Malcolm was alone no more.


End file.
